Petite envie en pleine nuit ?
by Yumi-Tsukine
Summary: Midnight garde les yeux grands ouvert. Il est là, dans son lit allongé au milieu de ses draps mais n'arrive pas à dormir. Lui qui d'ordinaire passe la plupart de son temps à pioncer... Mais comment pouvait-il trouver le sommeil alors que "ça" était si proche.


Et PAF ! Voilà un petit One-Shot qui m'est venu pendant une nuit d'insomnie ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
>Ps: Et vive Midnight !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Petite envie:<em>

Midnight garde les yeux grands ouvert. Il est là, dans son lit allongé au milieu de ses draps mais n'arrive pas à dormir. Lui qui d'ordinaire passe la plupart de son temps à pioncer... Mais comment pouvait-il trouver le sommeil alors que "_ça_" était si proche. Le noir se tourner et retourner mais rien. La tentation est trop proche. Macbeth fini par se lever pour discrètement traverser la pièce, une chambre au ton sombre avec un désordre quasi chaotique qui sème la pagaille et engendrer que davantage d'obstacle jusqu'en dehors de la chambre.

Il enjamba un tas de vêtements, contourna un mont de livres en tout genre, sauta agilement par-dessus un tabouret avec plusieurs calepins gribouiller jusqu'à la couverture -oui, Macbeth aime le dessin et écrire des histoires/poèmes/chansons- pour atterrir sans bruit sur le plancher juste devants la sortie.

Il posa une main hésitante sur la poignet qu'il déverrouilla avec le moins de bruit possible pour pouvoir ouvrir cette fameuse porte en priant qu'elle ne grince pas. Une fois aillant une ouverture suffisamment étanche pour permettre à son corps de passer, il déambula dans le couloir avec une discrétion qui l'étonna lui-même... C'est fou tous ce que "_ça_" lui permet de faire.

Le jeune Midnight commença à avancer sur la pointe des pieds en regardant frénétiquement partout autour de lui, ses sens en éveille. Il arriva devants une porte blanche avec une poignet stylisé en aile d'ange.

Angel... En cette chaude nuit d'été, la fameuse porte a été laissé ouverte permettant au bicolore de pouvoir voir dans la chambre de Sorano.

Un endroit tous aussi blanc et soigné que la jeune fille, mais à décoration douce et chaleureuse qui n'était pas **DU** **TOUT** en accord avec la fameuse demoiselle au caractère de brute enragée ! Brute enragée qui avait à cet instant un aire paisible dans son lit, allongée sur le côté, une jambe par-dessus le drap bleu clair montrant une bonne partie de sa cuisse grâce à une chemisette bleue foncé à plumage blanc au niveau de la poitrine... Rajouter l'ours en peluche qu'elle sert bien fort contre son petit coeur et vous aurez le tableau... Faut pas croire, mais elle est vachement candide la Sorano.

Macbeth secoua la tête pour continuer sa route toujours sur ses gardes. Il marcha comme ça en choisissant chaque planche pour éviter tous risque de grincement parasite qui aurait des risques de le faire repérer. Il passa devants une porte rouge et noir d'où un bruit de voiture venant d'un jeu vidéo émaner. Aie. Racer est **encore **debout et joue **encore** aux jeux vidéo... Heureusement que la porte est fermée. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à ce que...

**CRACK**

Oh misère, une planche vient de craquer sous son pied ! Midnight cessa tous mouvement pour dresser l'oreille en alerte à la recherche de bruit suspect, près à s'enfuir dans sa chambre en cas de problème. Plusieurs secondes passa et rien. Ouf, fausse alerte, mais le jeune homme se sermonna mentalement pour l'erreur fatale qu'y a failli signer sa perte. Rien à dire, Sawyer est tellement consacré à la vitesse que s'il doit rester clouer dans sa chambre s'amusant à exploser les records de vitesse sur sa console à défaut de courir sur les murs... Enfin bref, le voilà face à une porte assez chère. Eh bien Hot-Eye doit surement compter son argent ramasser au cours de la journée... Pour lui l'argent c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse... Vraiment... Midnight n'aime pas spécialement ça lui... Certes il est toujours agréable de posséder une somme assez coquette mais, il ne s'y focalise pas... Il préfère dormir. Dormir et "_ça_"... Chaque pas l'approche un peu plus de son Nirvana.

Avançant encore il finit par stopper sa course. Le voilà devants un adversaire redoutable, le voilà devants sa chambre à lui.

Cobra. Il eût un léger déglutit avant de faire un premier pas en priant tous les dieux qu'il soit suffisamment endormis pour ne pas apercevoir le moindre son. De nouveau figé, il attendit de nouveau. Rien. Un nouveau pas et... Mille jurons mental se défila dans sa tête. Une planche craque.

Il attendit comme ça un petit moment en mode statut jusqu'à se détendre et continuer sa route. Il a dû s'être fait assommer par la furie-Angel (drôle de nom pour une fille de ce genre) pour ne rien entendre, lui qui d'ordinaire capte même les pensées des gens.

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouge déguerpit sans demander son reste pour arriver enfin aux escaliers. À défaut de risquer de nouveaux craquement de... Restant nous en là, Midnight choisi de s'asseoir sur la rambarde et se laisser glisser doucement jusqu'en bas. Un petit saut pour se remettre sur ses pattes, il s'étira les bras derrières la tête avec un bâillement silencieux. Il effaça une petite larme puis sautilla presque jusqu'à la fameuse pièce où se trouve son "trésor". Ouvrant la porte avec le moins de bruit possible, il alluma la lumière pour se diriger vers sa convoitise. Le brun ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour trouver à tâtons ce qu'il a temps désirer jusque là. Une fois qu'il trouva la surface rugueuse, il s'empressa de le prendre pour pouvoir fermer la petite porte blanche et s'y adosser. Il fit tourner l'objet dans ses mains comme un trophée puis l'approcha de sa bouche pour le presser, laissant le jus d'écouler dans sa gorge.

Mmh... Si bon... Le liquide acide s'écoulant dans sa gorge lui donna des frissons, l'amertume de la chose qui provoque le dégoût chez les gens ne fait que l'attirer, il passa sa langue contre ses lèvres mouiller pour ne rien manquer de cette source de plaisir. Ah~

Un bruit de claquement le fit volte face. Non, quelqu'un est là, quelqu'un l'a vue. Comment est-ce possible, il était sur d'avoir fait dans la plus grande discrétion possible pourtant !

Macbeth se figea devants la personne en face de lui, contre le placard.

Il laissa couler son regard sur le corps de la personne, une silhouette masculine au corps délicatement muscler, une peau brune, un sarouel rouge comme seul vêtement pour le couvrir, un torse magnifique et deux orbes bleus sur un visage mince aux joues teint en rouge par la surprise et l'embarra.

Le mage reconnu tous de suite le charmeur de serpent, Eric dit Cobra.

Tous deux figés, ils se jaugèrent du regard. Le noir haussa un sourcils devants la tablette de chocolat à demi manger que le châtain tenait dans sa main -et avec les traces qu'il a sur ses joues il ne peut pas dire qu'il est innocent !- quant à Cobra il fixa le citron que tenais le "fils" de Brain.

Tout deux avait fait la même chose, ils c'était lever en pleine nuit pour aller retrouver leurs "amants" et croquer à pleine dents le péchés de la gourmandise.

" -_ Chocolat? Sourit le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore._

- _Citron? Lui répondit du même ton le Dragon Slayeur du poison._"

Soudainement, un bruit dans le couloir les alarma, Mignight s'empressa d'éteindre la lumière tandis que Cobra l'attrapa par la taille pour l'emmener dans l'armoire pour se cacher.

Telle surprise ils eurent quand ils vit Angel arriver pour se diriger vers le congélateur une cuillère à la main, y extirpant un pot de crème glacée à la vanille.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent un sourire pour sortir du placard devant une Sorano surprise, la cuillère à la bouche.

"_Petite envie en pleine nuit_ ?"

* * *

><p>Pour éviter éventuel malentendus, le One-shot poster sur le site Fanfic-fr est aussi le miens, il n'eu aucun vole !<p>

Merci, bonne journée/soirée ! :)


End file.
